Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (soundtrack)
The Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom soundtrack was first released on LP, cassette and CD in 1984 by Polydor Records. As with all the films' scores and soundtracks, the music is composed (except for "Anything Goes") and conducted by John Williams. The inclusion of Cole Porter's "Anything Goes" (heard here in Mandarin, as in the film, performed by Kate Capshaw as Willie Scott) gives this album the distinction of being the only soundtrack album for an Indiana Jones movie to include music not written by Williams. The cover utilizes the Bruce Wolfe artwork for the movie's Style A release poster, and as with most of his films' soundtrack albums, director Steven Spielberg contributes brief liner notes expressing his appreciation for Williams' score. The original album went out of print in the US in the early 1990s, but remained in print in Japan for several years. Consequently, an unusually large number of the copies of the original album in circulation on the collector market are of the Japanese release. Due to the length limitations of a single LP (approximately 40 minutes), numerous cues from the film were cut. An unofficial remixed album was released with the original eleven tracks and remixed tracks. Track listing #Anything Goes #Fast Streets Of Shanghai #Nocturnal Activities #Short Round's Theme #Children In Chains #Slalom On Mt. Humol #The Temple Of Doom #Bug Tunnel And Death Trap #Slave Children's Crusade #The Mine Car Chase #Finale And End Credits The Soundtracks Collection In November of 2008, Concord Records released Indiana Jones: The Soundtracks Collection, a five-disc set including expanded editions of the first three films' soundtracks, the fourth film's soundtrack, and a bonus disc containing more previously unreleased music. This set's version of the Temple of Doom soundtrack was made available individually in February 2009. Track listing #Anything Goes #Indy Negotiates† #The Nightclub Brawl† #Fast Streets of Shanghai #Map/Out of Fuel† #Slalom on Mt. Humol #Short Round’s Theme #The Scroll/To Pankot Palace† #Nocturnal Activities #Bug Tunnel/Death Trap #Approaching the Stones† #Children in Chains #The Temple of Doom #Short Round Escapes† #Saving Willie† #Slave Children’s Crusade #Short Round Helps† #The Mine Car Chase #Water!† #The Sword Trick† #The Broken Bridge/British Relief† #End Credits Total time: 75:22 †Previously unreleased Three additional cues from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom appear on the fifth disc available exclusively in the boxed set: Track listing (bonus disc) #Raiders March (from Raiders of the Lost Ark) #Interviews with John Williams, Steven Spielberg and George Lucas #Uncovering the Ark (from Raiders of the Lost Ark)† #Indy and the Villagers (from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom)† #The Secret Passage (from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom)† #Father's Study (from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade)† #Marcus is Captured/To Berlin (from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade)† #To the Blimp (from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade)† #The Blimp Turns Around (from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade)† #Death of Kazim (from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade)† #Wrong Choice, Right Choice (from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade)† #Return to the Village/Raiders March (from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom)† †Previously unreleased Total time: 51:46 Category:Film soundtracks